What We Have Always Wanted
by SmileyHippoo
Summary: Jac and Ollie get together. How will their relationship pan out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning and Jac Naylor had been sitting in her office waiting for her F2 Oliver Valentine for 5 minutes. Why was he always late. Even when he was she could never stay angry at him for long. There was something about his big blue eyes and his soft smile that made feel all funny and girly inside. What was he doing to her. At this rate he would be knocking down the very tall walls of Miss. Naylor. He ran in to her office and made some pathetic excuse about being late. She wasn't really listening to him. When he finally shut up she began to speak.

" If you are quite finished there are some notes here for you. I left you the man in bed two to treat and discharge. I suggest that you don't come back until that has been done." She returned to looking at the research she was reviewing. He swooped up the notes and left the room to get on with his work. Once the door had been shut Jac sighed and rested her head in to her hands. Why does she have a soft spot for him? She promised herself not to go down the office relationship root. She continued to look at her documents thinking about him.

Half an hour later Oliver walked in to the door and stood at her desk.

"My mission has been completed and Mr. Hopgood has been successfully discharged M'am. And I have got you a coffee special to apologize for being late"

Jac didn't normally approve of jokes at work but for some reason she couldn't help but giggle at him. Ollie gasped jokingly walking to the other side of the desk.

"Jac Naylor just laughed...and at something I did. I need to sit down." He said perching on the side of her desk. She stood up and began to answer.

"Well Valentine this is the effect you have on me." she began to lean closer to him. Their noses brushed lightly as their lips crashed together in a mind blowingly passionate kiss. Jac wrapped her arms around his neck as his arm snaked around her slim waist. They both pulled away looking shocked at what just happened Oliver was the to break the silence.

"I have been wanting to kiss you for so long. I am in love with you Jac and I have known it for a long time. All Jac could do is gasp at how sweet he was being before admitting his feelings to him.

"I think I am in love with you too Ollie." She went in for another kiss which was rudely interrupted as both of their pagers went off. Jac sighed and spoke "There has been a major RTA." She sighed.

"Well I guess you are going to have to come to mine to finish this off later. If you would like that." He asked her all she could do was nod and kiss him as if the temptation was to much for her. They left her office and ran down to AAU to meet there colleagues.

After what seemed like hours they had managed and treated all the RTA patients with few fatalities. Jac had been separated from Ollie as he was stuck on relatives duty whilst she was in theater. She went to her locker got changed and grabbed her mobile phone. She had a message from Ollie that said: Meet me outside at the end of the shift. Looking forward to seeing my favorite ginger xxx. She smiled shoved her phone in her pocket and rushed down to the entrance. Once she saw him she ran into his embrace kissing him. " I have missed you." she removed herself from his arms and began to walk away entwining her fingers with his. "Shall we go back to yours now." He nodded and walked over to his car.

That night was filled with passion and lust that had been burning away for a long time. Both of them had never been so happy in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**ON a bit of a writing role here and I am enjoying writing this story. I have all the chapters planned out cause I really have nothing better to do.**

**Please R&R if you have time. I would love to hear what you think good or bad (Probably bad)**

**SmileyHipoo xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It had been nearly four months since Jac and Ollie declared their love to each other and everything had been going perfectly. People at work had been really sweet towards them and everybody seemed to accept the fact after about a week. There was a fat SOLD sign outside Jac's flat as she moved in with Ollie a couple of weeks ago. Both of them were learning more about the other and were as happy as they could ever be.

It was almost 7 and they had to be in at 8. Ollie was downstairs in the kitchen making a cup of strong black coffee for Jac. He was walking upstairs when he heard retching coming from the bathroom . He placed the cups down on his bedside table before going in to the bathroom. He found Jac wiping her mouth and flushing the loo. Oliver helped her stand up and walked with her back in to the bedroom.

"Jac how long have you been feeling unwell?" Jac got back into bed and snuggled up.

"About 3 days. It's probably just the flu." She was trying to convince herself as much as him she knew there was something else going on. He placed the cooling coffee cup in her hands.

"Here drink this it will get your energy up." The smell of the strong coffee made her feel sick again. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, Ollie hot on her heels. She bent over with her head in the pan. Ollie was holding her hair out of the way and was comfortingly rubbing her back. Once she had finished she went to wipe her mouth.

"Are you well enough to go into work or do you want me to tell Hanssen your ill." Jac shock her head beginning to get ready for work.

"Darwin is already a consultant down with Greg off they will need me to come in. I will be fine." she carried on getting ready. He figured that there was no point arguing with got ready and they left the house.

They had been at work for nearly an hour. Jac was in theater with Elliot treating a crash victim with severe CT complications. She was about to stitch when she was hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness.

"You OK Jac you look awfully pale all of a sudden?" Elliot looked concerned for his young colleague. Jac tried to steady herself.

"No. I'm not. I think I am going to have to leave." Jac said quietly, "I will get Sahira to come and scrub in with you." Jac scrubbed out and went to the staff room. She made himself a glass of water she took a sip and sat on the sofa.

After about half an hour Sahira came in. "We saved him. It was a little risky for a while but he pulled through. How are you feeling?" Jac looked up still ghostly pale.

"Honestly, awful" she said head in her hands. Sahira sat down next to her and put a hand on her knee.

"Jac are you sure it is just flu and not something else." Jac just looked at her in a confused state. "We all know that you and Ollie having been getting it on for a while now." Jac still had no idea about what she was trying to say. Sahira saw the look in her eyes and felt like she should explain further. This was going to be difficult "Jac, What if you're pregnant" Jac's eyes widened. She sat in silence for a second letting Sahira's words sink in.

"No. I can't be. That's impossible." Sahira gave Jac a knowing look. "OK. So it is defiantly possible but how can I be a mother. I haven't got a maternal bone in my body." Jac let her head sink back into her hands.

"Perhaps you should go to the pharmacy and grab a test to find out." Sahira looked at Jac who was shaking her head in disbelief. Jac looked up and nodded.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Thank you for being so nice to me Sahira I know I don't deserve it." Sahira let out a small laugh as Jac got of the sofa and made her way to the door. "Not a word about this to anyone Sahira. You promise." Sahira nodded and Jac made her way down to the pharmacy.

Half an hour later Jac was back in the staff room the little white stick in her still trembling hands. The test had said '_Positive. 8-9 weeks_'. How was she going to tell Ollie she was sure he would want to see the conformation scan. Her mobile phone sat on the table waiting for her to pick up the courage to text sighed and picked up the phone sending _'Meet me in Darwin staff room. Need to talk_ xxx' her finger hovered over the send button for a while until she managed to press it. Ollie was about to go down to Radiology to try and find some scans he asked to be sent up ages ago when he got Jac's message and made his way to the staff room. He pushed open the door and closed it silently before going and sitting next to a pale Jac.

"Whats so urgent darling?" He said a comforting arm around her shoulders. Jac looked up his eyes filled with concern for her. It was now or never.

"It would appear I was wrong. I don't have flu. I'm... Well.. I'm pregnant Ollie." She looked down again. Ollie sat in silence for a moment shocked by the news. "Say something then." Jac broke him from his own thoughts.

"Jac that's wonderful news. Do you want to keep it?" He asked she looked at him and silently nodded he nodded as well before pulling her into a hug "Were going to be parents Jac can you believe it." Jac just stayed still. They were still hugging when Sahira walked in on a hunt for a mug of coffee. She saw the couple on the sofa and figured that Jac and just shared the news with Ollie. She walked over to the kettle as Jac and Ollie parted. Jac looked at Sahira knowing she would need a conformation ultrasound wondering whether she would do it.

"Sahira. Could I ask you to give me a conformation scan please." Sahira turned around putting the kettle down.

"Of course Jac. Let me drink this and we will get you over to bed four and have a look." Jac smiled and waited for Sahira to finish he mug before following her and Ollie out of the room. She made her self comfy and lifted up her scrub top to reveal her belly. Sahira came back in with the ultrasound machine and squirted some of the could gel on to Jac's stomach. I didn't take long for Sahira to find the baby and soon she was printing off a picture for the pair to have before wiping the remaining gel of Jac's stomach and leaving the two of them alone. Ollie sated at the photo in wonder before placing a hand on Jac's tummy.

"I can't believe this is happening. Are you happy." Ollie asked Jac quietly. She looked up at him lovingly and replied.

"Of course I am happy. I am having a baby with the most wonderful man in the world." He bent down and kissed her before joining her on the bed and wrapping his arms protectively around her and their baby. His little family in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I was gonna leave this story there but I was sitting in Spanish to day and figured I could make a few more chapters. Plus today I got told by my English teacher that I could never write a good story. I WILL PROVE HIM WRONG. **

**A big thank you to therealmisshappy and XxMonsterBratxX for reviewing I am glad you enjoyed**

**Please tell me what you think it inspires me to write more.**

**SmileyHipoo xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Jac began to wake up. It was 6.00 am and she had to be at work in an hour. She looked over to see that Oliver had already got up and was probably getting a coffee downstairs. She was now 7 months pregnant and even the simplest of tasks like getting in and out of bed were becoming increasingly difficult with her growing size. Jac and made it quite clear to all of her colleagues that she had no intention on taking maternity leave until it was absolutely necessarily. Once out of bed she made her way down stairs to find her partner.

Ollie had been sitting at the kitchen table for half an hour now. He was fiddling with a small diamond ring he had brought early that month. He and Jac had been dating for almost a year now and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this amazing woman. He just couldn't pick up the courage to ask her. As he heard her nearing the kitchen he put the ring back init's box and into his pocket before standing up and getting some mugs for coffee.

"How is the ginger ninja this morning?" Ollie asked with a laugh. Jac gave him a stare.

"Fine thanks. I wish you would stop calling me that." He walked over to her and placed an apologetic kiss to her lips before moving back to the side to finish making the coffee. He passed her a mug and they drank in silence. Jac broke the silence "I was thinking, Perhaps we could go out for a meal tonight at that nice little Italian. We haven't had a meal out for ages and little one here seems to want some of the lovely pizzas they sell."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. I'll book a table for 8pm." Jac nodded finished her mug of coffee and waddled her way back upstairs to get ready for her shift. Ollie was thinking about how perfect it would be if her proposed to her tonight and was already thinking about what he was going to say as he went about getting ready for work.

Once at work it was a pretty quiet day with only one cardiac trauma and 6 electives. Ollie's mind had been wondering all day about this evening. Imagining the scenario over and over in his head. He couldn't wait to get out of work so that he could prepare. Their shift finished at 7 so they had an hour to get ready once back at home.

The shift had finished and they were in the car. Jac was telling Ollie about all the parenting tips she had got of Sahira today. Since finding out about the pregnancy the two had become surprisingly close which shocked everyone considering they had nearly killed each other on her first day on Darwin.

The pair got home and ready before walking to the Italian further down the street. Jac was trying to get as much exercise as she could before it was to difficult to do so. They arrived at took a cozy table in the corner. They ordered drinks and mains before chatting about work and home related stuff it was nearing the end of the meal and Ollie had just about plucked up the courage to go through with the proposal. The young waitress came over and asked if they wanted anything else.

"There is just one more thing," Ollie was moving of his chair and on to one knee. Taking a small velvet box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a small silver band with a single diamond in it."Jac Naylor you are the most amazing woman I know and it we be an honor if you agreed to be with me for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Jac hands shot up to her mouth before nodding and letting out a soft yes. he got up put the ring on her finger and kissed her. The whole restaurant was whopping and clapping as they paid there bill and left the restaurant. Jac had one hand entwined with his and the other on her bump. She was the happiest woman alive with a handsome fiance and a perfect little baby.

The next day at work Jac couldn't stop smiling. Lots of people were surprised at this and were desperate to find out why. It was Sahira who was first to to notice the ring on her finger.

"Would that ring have anything to do with the smile you have plastered on your face."Sahira asked as they walked out of a cubicle. Jac smiled even more.

"Yes, Ollie proposed to me last night and I haven't stopped smiling since."

"Ah as he finally managed to defrost the Ice Queens heart. We all knew he would manage it, I am so pleased for you both you must be very happy." Sahira walked away leaving Jac to mull in her own thoughts.

Ollie had managed to melt her Ice Queen and she could honestly say she was glad he had as now she was starting her own family and it couldn't of seemed more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a filler chapter really sorry if it was shocking.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Jac groaned as she felt her baby kicking her in the ribs. She was glad that Ollie had finally convinced her to go on maternity leave shortly after his proposal. She was now 8 Months 1 week pregnant and was very ready for this baby she had housed for so long to make their appearance. She slowly made her way out of bed and in to the bathroom before going downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey little one." Jac spoke aloud as she stroked her large stomach, " Fancy visiting Daddy at work today." She had become increasingly bored even though she had only been on maternity leave for just over a month. She drank her coffee and waddled her way back upstairs to get dressed. Calling a cab she got in and made her way to the hospital. As she got out of the cab she felt an ache her back but dismissed it. She paid the driver and made her way across the car park before buying herself and Oliver a coffee and pressing the button for the lift. Just as she got in she had another spell of back ache but just said to herself that she would have to sit down once she got up to Darwin. "Jac, what are you doing here?" Sahira looked worried as Jac slowly made her way out of the lift. Jac walked over to the desk where she was sitting before taking a seat herself. "We thought that we would come and surprise Ollie at work. Have you seen him recently?" She asked rubbing her back as it ached again. Sahira thought for a moment. "Yes, He is in the staff room writing up some research." Jac thanked Sahira and slowly got up taking the coffee cups with her. She smiled as she saw him with his back to her his head in his hands. She walked over putting a coffee cup down in front of him. He turned around to see who had put it their. "Jac, what are you doing here. You are supposed to be resting." He stood up and gave her a hug and a kiss. Jac pulled away and quickly placed her hand on her stomach as a sudden pain whent through it. It lasted a a moment be fore it faded. Ollie was worried " Jac are you ok." "I don't know Ollie. I …. well I think I may be in labour. I had some back ache early but thought it was just that." Jac eyes were glazing over with tears. Ollie put a comforting hand on her shoulders and spoke in a reassuring tone. " Come on we'll get you to a bed and Sahira can give you a look over." Jac nodded and walked armin arm with Ollie over to the side bay which was empty. Ollie helped her on to the bed and went to go and get Sahira. Soon after he had gone Jac felt another contraction. she gasped in shock when her waters broke and began to cry. Ollie and Sahira walked in to the side bay and saw a crying Jac "Jac, How are you feeling." Sahira was trying to sound comforting as she knew exactly what she was going through Jac looked up and wiped her eyes. "I think my waters may have broke and contractions are getting more and more painful." She had to rush the last bit of her sentence before gripping her stomach ad shouting with pain. Sahira looked over to Ollie who was doing a very convincing impression of a rabbit caught in the headlights before smiling to her self and addressing Jac again. "Right, Lets see if we can get you a bed up in maternity." Jac shouted again as a contraction hit. Once it was over she looked up and shock her head. "I don't think little one id going to wait that long, I need ti push now!" she through her head back in pain. Sahira just nodded before closing the door and helping Jac lay down. Ollie was still standing still gripping onto Jac's hand in an attempt to comfort her. Sahira checked Jac. "Your at about 8 cm we are going to have to wait a short while. Are you positive you want to stay here. Jac nodded and asked Sahira to deliver her baby. 10 minutes and a lot of shouting later Jac was very nearly a mother. Ollie was encouraging her all the while. "Just one more push Jac and you will be a mummy." Sahira patted her knee and Jac nodded before pushing hard. Within seconds the room was filled with the sound of a newborn. Sahira cut the cord and passed the baby to Jac. "There you go a healthy baby girl. What are you going to call her?" Jac looked up from the crying bundle in her arms "Lola. She is Lola Amelia Valentine." She looked at her baby again as it gripped her finger. Ollie kissed Jac on the head just looking at his beautiful baby and fiance. 


End file.
